Golden Rose
by NadineYumi
Summary: Yunjae, Yaoi, BL. Siang itu aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mengejarnya sampai sini, aku tidak tahu mengapa tuhan mempertemukan kami dalam kondisi menyakitkan seperti ini. Apakah mungkin ini takdir?


**Chapter 1**

**The Roses Lips **

_**Cast: Yunjae (Yunho, Hiro Jaejoong)**_

**OooooO**

Guru-guru mengelilingiku, mereka menyidangku seperti aku tahanan yang ditakuti akan melarikan diri. Setelah mengurungku di ruang kedisiplinan selama lima jam ayahku kemudian datang dan menjengukku, ia yang baru datang dari bandara langsung mendekap dan melihat lebam disekujur tubuhku, walaupun aku tidak senang karena mengecewakannya setidaknya aku senang karena ia mempunyai alasan pulang ke korea karena masalahku.

"Jung yunho ayah akan menikah dengan kitagawa" kata ayahku tiba-tiba setelah kami sampai ke rumah, ia meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah selama beberapa bulan ini, dan setelah ia sampai ke rumahnya ia malah memilih membicarakan hal ini ketimbang menanyakan bagaimana sekolahku selama ini.

"Apa ia orang jepang?" tanyaku serius, appa bekerja di sebuah firma di jepang sejak empat tahun yang lalu, ia hampir sering tinggal disana dibanding di negaranya sendiri, ibuku sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu setelah itu aku hidup sendiri bersama pembantu sedangkan ayahku bekerja di jepang, ia hanya mengunjungiku tiga bulan sekali untuk melihat kondisiku apakah aku masih hidup atau tidak.

"Aku tahu kau terkejut tapi Kitagawa adalah umma yang baik, ia akan menyayangimu seperti ia menyayangi kedua putranya" katanya lagi menambahkan, ia berpikir jika aku mempunyai ibu baru kehidupanku akan lebih terarah.

Malam itu aku hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab sepatah kata apapun, ayahku mengerti tentang gelisahanku, ia tahu aku tidak setuju dengan keputusannya menikahi orang jepang tapi ia akan tetap menikah dan membawaku ke Osaka, tempat dimana keluarga baruku tinggal.

OoO.

Sebulan kemudian aku pindah ke jepang, pindah ke rumah keluarga tiriku di jepang. Aku tidak dapat melupakan kesan pertama ketika aku memasuki rumah baruku, sebuah rumah yang sangat besar, lebih pantas dibilang kastil.

Ayahku sudah membelikan pakaian mahal untukku tapi tetap saja aku masih merasa pakaian ini kurang layak untuk dipakai ke tempat semegah ini. Kastil Taguchi begitu nama yang tertera di depan tembok gerbang yang gerbangnya sendiri lebih besar daripada gerbang sekolahku.

"Kau akan menyukai rumah ini, Jun dan Hiro pasti senang menerimamu sebagai saudara barunya" ujar ibu tiriku dari mobil yang melaju memasuki rumahnya.

OoO

Sejak aku datang pertama kali ke rumah ini aku mencium bau mawar yang sangat mencolok, rupanya sang pemilik rumah sangat senang dengan tanaman bunga yang bermekaran, ia membiarkan setengah bagian tanah rumahnya ditumbuhi tanaman mawar dengan beraneka macam dan warna.

"Tuan Jung selamat datang aku Sunhan, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu panggil saja aku" kata pak sunhan memperkenalkan dirinya padaku, ia adalah tukang kebun sekaligus kepala pembantu disini, setiap hari ia bertanggung jawab merawat dan menyirami tanaman di kebun rumah ini beserta ketiga bawahannya, hal yang membuatku senang adalah ia ternyata orang korea juga sepertiku.

"Silahkan menikmati tehnya tuan dan selamat datang di rumah ini" ujar salah satu pembantu sambil menaruh secangkir teh di mejaku, dari beranda ini aku bisa melihat taman yang cantik dengan mawar-mawar yang sedang bermekaran.

"Hiro-chan jangan dicabuti, nanti nyonya marah!" teriak salah satu tukang kebun sambil mengejar anak kecil yang masih memakai kemeja tidurnya mencabuti tanaman dari taman tersebut lalu berlari menghindari tangkapan pekerja tadi.

"Tuan hiro memang paling bersemangat, aku tinggal dulu ya" kata pak sunhan sambil menepuk pundakku lalu perlahan meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku oleh aksi kejar-kejaran tersebut.

"Yunho ini Junnosuke"

Ibu tiriku lalu memperkenalkan sosok anak kecil seusiaku, ia berpostur tinggi dan berambut pirang

"Ayo beri salam Jun" kata umma tiriku padanya, anak kecil yang bernama jun itu kelihatan tidak terlalu senang denganku

"Aku Junnosuke" katanya cepat lalu membuang mukanya

"Jun 15 tahun, ia memang pemalu tapi ia anak yang baik, mulai hari ini Jun akan menjadi adikmu karena ia beberapa bulan lebih muda darimu, tolong kau jaga dia ya" kata ibuku, bahasa koreanya agak berantakan tapi aku paham apa maksudnya.

Jun yang mempunyai perawakan tinggi tampan itu menatapku dengan sinis sebelum melangkah pergi

"Jangan diambil hati ya, dia memang begitu tapi hatinya baik" terang ibuku lagi padaku

Aku mengerti dengan sikapnya, jika aku jadi dirinya mungkin aku juga akan bersikap sama pada anggota keluarga baruku yang kelihatan asing bagiku, lagipula aku tidak perlu kuatir, aku juga bukannya akan tinggal selamanya dengan mereka, 2 tahun lagi aku akan berusia 17 tahun dan saat itu aku bisa memisahkan diri dari mereka, menyewa apartemen sambil sekolah, aku tidak perlu terlalu mendekatkan diri dengan mereka karena setelah aku bisa mandiri aku akan sama sekali menghilang dari kehidupan mereka.

"Tuan berhenti!"

Tukang kebun yang tadi mengejar anak muda tadi mengikutinya kedalam balkon, anak tersebut berlari dengan cepat sambil membuangi tangkai mawar dari tangannya ke sembarang tempat, lantai balkon yang semula berkilauan kini tampak kotor dengan bekas kaki dan ceceran bunga mawar dimana-mana.

"Okasan dia mau memukulku!"

Rengek sang anak yang langsung berlindung dibelakang ibu tiriku, ia menangis manja sambil memegang lengan ibunya.

"Maaf nyonya tuan hiro mencabuti mawarnya dan setengahnya ia buang ke sungai" ujar sang tukang kebun pada ibu tiriku

"Ya sudah sana, bersihkan saja lantainya" kata ibu tiriku menyuruh tukang kebunnya untuk membersihkan lantainya yang kotor kemudian ibuku meraih tangan anaknya yang banyak goresan ditelapak tangannya

"Okasan…tanganku" anak itu meringis sambil memperlihatkan tangannya yang tergores oleh duri-duri mawar tersebut.

"Oh kasihan sekali dirimu sayang, biarkan nanti minji yang merawat lukamu ya"

"Iya okasan"

"Oya kenalkan ini Yunho, ia akan menjadi kakakmu, beri salam padanya" kata ibu tiriku pada anak kecil tersebut, anak kecil itu menoleh padaku, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena pipinya dipenuhi lumpur tanah tapi aku bisa melihat cahaya pada wajahnya yang tidak bisa aku utarakan, apalagi saat ia membuka bibirnya yang merah, ia seperti mawar mekar yang terhalang oleh tanaman rambat, walau ia seorang namja dan kotor tapi aku terpesona oleh wajah dan bibirnya, ia terlihat sungguh cantik.

"Saya hiro…taguchi hiro" katanya dengan cepat padaku lalu berpaling lagi ke ibunya dan merengek manja

"Sebentar ya aku akan membersihkan anak manja ini dulu, kau keliling rumah barumu saja, sunhan akan menemanimu"

"Baik" jawabku padanya, sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin memanggilnya dengan sebutan umma atau okasan, itu terasa janggal untukku walaupun ayah dan ibu baruku memaksa aku untuk menyebutkannya.

"Maaf jika kau terkejut dengan tuan Hiro dan tuan Jun, mereka belum terbiasa dengan orang asing di rumah ini" kata pak sunhan yang datang menemuiku

"Ah tidak apa-apa" jawabku santai lalu ia mengajakku berkeliling rumah besar ini.

OoO

Malam pertama di rumah megah ini aku duduk di meja makan untuk pertama kalinya lengkap dengan seluruh keluarga baruku, aku sedikit lega karena ayahku yang baru saja pulang dari kantor juga ada disini sehingga aku tidak terlalu tegang dengan suasana makan malam pertama kami.

"Mari kita berdoa sebelum makan" kata ayahku sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya diatas meja dan menutup mata, kami semua mengikutinya dan berdoa dalam hati

"Ayo kita makan makanannya" kata ayahku

Ayahku tidak terlalu asing dikeluarga ini, dulu sebelum ayahku menikah dengan nyonya pemilik kastil ini ayah memang punya hubungan dekat dengan keluarganya, ia adalah asisten dari tuan taguchi suami dari ibu tiriku, pengusaha jepang yang sangat kaya raya, setahun yang lalu tuan taguchi sakit keras lalu meninggal dunia, karena hubungan kepercayan yang baik tuan taguchi menitipkan seluruh keluarganya pada ayahku dan lama kelamaan pun ayahku menyukai janda tuan taguchi yang sedang bersedih akibat ditinggal suaminya itu.

"Gakko wa dou? (bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?)" Tanya ayahku pada Jun adik tiriku dalam bahasa jepang.

"Tsumaranai (membosankan)" jawabnya cepat

"Syumatsuni minna to ryoukou ikou (akhir pekan ini, mari kita pergi piknik bersama semuanya)" kata ayahku

"Yatta! (asyik!)" teriak hiro dari bangkunya

"Gohan saki ni tabenasaiyou (cepat habiskan nasinya)" ibu tiriku memperingatinya, namja cantik itu langsung terduduk dan menusuk dagingnya dengan garpunya

"Kau sudah berkenalan dengan mereka kan?" Tanya ayahku kemudian padaku dalam bahasa korea, ibu tiri dan adik-adikku melihat kearahku, karena mereka semua orang jepang aku paham bagaimana perasaan mereka jika mendengar bahasa asing dirumah mereka sendiri.

"Haik" kataku sambil menatap kearah mereka, lalu aku mengingat kata-kata bahasa jepang yang baru kuhapal semalam di rumah lamaku di korea.

"Min..na..okasan…jun-kun to hiro-kun..su…goku yasashi ( se..mua…umma…jun…hiro..sa..ngat…baik)" kataku kemudian sambil terbata-bata.

Ternyata bahasa jepangku membawa pengaruh yang baik, mereka tersenyum padaku dan ayah bilang kalau bahasa jepangku bagus sekali. Malam itu kami makan bersama layaknya keluarga.

OoO

Hari pertama aku masuk sekolah di jepang adalah hari yang terasa sangat tidak menyenangkan untukku, Jun adikku yang satu kelas denganku sama sekali tidak membantuku, seharusnya ia memberitahuku dengan semua kebudayaan jepang yang baru kumasuki tapi ia malah mengacuhkanku seperti aku bukan bagian keluarganya.

Pertama memasuki kelas semua murid meneriakiku karena aku memasuki kelas dengan sepatu bukannya surippa yang seharusnya, lalu dikelas juga tidak ada yang membantuku saat sensei menerangkan pelajaran alhasil aku melongo disetiap mata pelajarannya. Dan jun meninggalkanku saat kami pulang sekolah membuatku harus menunggu mobil yang datang satu jam kemudian untuk menjemputku.

"Ah!" teriakku kesal begitu aku sampai dikamarku, hidup di jepang memang sangat menyakitkan jika kau tidak paham bahasa dan kebudayaan mereka.

Aku berbaring sejenak untuk memulihkan kepalaku, aku mengosongkan pikiranku…tiba-tiba aku ingat ummaku, jika ia masih hidup ia pasti akan mengelusku saat aku merasa kesulitan seperti ini, ia akan mencium keningku lalu menguatkanku.

"Nani o suru no? (apa yang sedang kau lakukan?)" ujar suara disampingku, dengan segera aku langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurku

"Hiro…dari mana kau datang?" tanyaku yang terkejut oleh kehadiran namja cantik yang tiba-tiba dari jendela

"Dari jendela" katanya dengan polos menunjukkan asal ia datang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kesini?" aku segera melihat keluar jendela, kamarku dan kamarnya memang bersebelahan tapi jika untuk menuju kemari dari jendela berarti ia harus melewati jalan kecil yang menghubungkan kamar kami, resikonya kau bisa terjatuh dari sana.

"Kau kenapa tidak sekolah? Kau pasti pemalas" kataku dalam bahasa korea, ia mengoyang-goyangkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dengan ucapanku

"Kau tidak mengerti ucapanku kan!…Aah! aku ingin pulang ke korea!" teriakku lalu aku membaringkan tubuhku lagi.

"Hei ayo" katanya padaku, tanganku lalu ditariknya dengan paksa ke luar kamar, aku didorongnya sampai ke taman belakang, sesampainya disana aku melihat pepohonan rindang yang hanya dibatasi oleh pagar taman kami.

"Ikou" katanya lagi sambil terus menarik tanganku memasuki gerbang tersebut

"Yah tunggu…apa kita boleh masuk kesini?"

"Daijoubu you daremo shirazuni sa (Tidak apa-apa, tidak ada yang tahu)" katanya semakin mendorong diriku kedalam hutan dibelakang kebun mawar kami. Kami berjalan cukup jauh, cukup jauh sampai aku merasakan kelelahan dan beristirahat sejenak dibatu besar

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanyaku lagi

Ia kemudian menarikku lagi untuk berjalan, tak lama kemudian beberapa meter dari tempatku istirahat ia menunjukkan sebuah rumah kayu diatas pohon, hiro langsung menaiki tangga kayunya dan menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya.

"Bagus juga" kataku saat sampai diatas, rumah kayunya lumayan besar untuk beberapa orang, ada kasur dan meja yang terbuat dari kayu

"Otosan ga tsukuru sa" katanya padaku

"Jadi ini buatan ayahmu ya?" tanyaku yang sedikit mengerti dengan kata-katanya

"Sugoi desuyou, moshi kanashi toki wa ore koko e kitanda" katanya lagi padaku

Aku yang tidak mengerti kata-katanya mencoba berbaring di kasur kecil empuk yang cukup untukku, ia juga berbaring disebelahku dan sedikit memelukku, dari jendela aku bisa melihat sinar matahari kemerahan dengan cantik menerangi rumah kayu ini, aku memikirkan sungguh tenang jika hidup seperti ini, rasanya akan sangat bahagia…lalu kami pun tertidur dan menutup mata kami

_**Syaa….syaa…syaa…**_

Ketika aku membuka mataku diluar sana hujan turun dengan deras

"Hiro bangun" kataku mencoba membangunkannya yang melingkar ditubuhku dengan tenang seperti kucing

"Ehmm" ia menggeliat lalu perlahan terbangun

"Ame da (hujan)" katanya melihat keluar

"Bagaimana ini, hari sudah mau malam, mereka pasti mengkhawatirkan kita" kataku ketakutan, jika aku membuat kekacauan ayahku bisa akan sangat marah kepadaku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja" kataku pada hiro, aku menjelaskan dengan bahasa isyarat agar dia mengerti

"Dameda ore wa dame da" jawabnya, dame berarti tidak bisa, ia tidak mau berlari menembus hujan

"Tapi hari sudah malam, kita harus menghadiri makan malam" kataku padanya

"Dame da, ore dame" katanya lagi

"Ayo, kita tidak bisa bermalam disini, ayah bisa marah padaku" kataku sambil menarik tangannya untuk turun, ia berusaha untuk melepaskannya tapi aku terus menariknya sampai kami terjatuh dari atas rumah pohon, ia terjatuh menimpaku sedangkan tubuhku menimpa beranda kayu, tulang belakangku terasa retak dan kami kebasahan, karena sudah terlanjur basah aku menarik tangannya lagi, dengan hati-hati kami menyusuri jalanan yang semakin gelap, tidak terlalu sulit menuju jalan pulang karena ada papan arah disetiap beberapa meter sehingga kami bisa dengan cepat menyusuri jalanan kecil dan satu jam kemudian kami telah sampai ke istana kami dengan tubuh yang berantakan.

"Kita sampai" kataku pada hiro yang tubuhnya menggigil dan wajah pucat, aku merasa bersalah padanya karena menyuruhnya kebasahan tapi aku juga tidak dapat menunggu sampai hujan reda. Ayahku sangat disiplin dan aku bisa dihabisinya jika membawa adikku bepergian dimalam hari.

_**Plaaak**_

Tanpa kuduga ayahku menampar pipiku didepan semua orang. Sakitnya tidak sebanding dengan perasaanku yang terluka.

"Kau pikir dari mana saja kau?!" Tanya ayahku sambil melotot kepadaku

"Kami bermain di rumah pohon" jawabku sambil memegang pipiku yang panas akibat tamparannya

"Kau tahu akibatnya pada hiro jika kau membuatnya basah kuyup seperti itu?" Tanya ayahku sambil menunjuk pada hiro yang berjalan kekamarnya, aku menutup bibirku rapat-rapat, sejak kami pulang mereka langsung berlari kearah adik tiriku dan langsung membawanya kekamar sedangkan aku, anak yang tidak diinginkan dirumah ini tidak mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, padahal hiro yang membuat punggungku sangat nyeri sekarang, ia yang pertama kali menunjukkan rumah itu tapi kenapa malah aku yang terkena omelan dan tamparan dari ayahku.

"Jawab!" teriak ayahku lagi, ia hendak memukulku lagi tapi ibu tiriku datang

"Sudah sayang biarkan yunho istirahat dulu" katanya sambil menyuruh salah seorang pembantu membawaku pergi.

Malam itu aku sangat membenci ayahku, ia sama sekali tidak menanyakan kondisi diriku malah ia langsung menamparku, padahal aku anak kandungnya tapi kenapa aku mendapat perlakuan kebalikan dari anak tirinya, apakah karena ia anak ibu tiriku yang kaya raya sehingga ayahku merasa lebih menyayanginya ketimbang diriku yang selalu berbuat kekacauan.

Aku pun menjadi benci pada adik tiriku setelah kejadian itu. Aku tidak melihatnya lagi berkeliaran sejak ia kembali ke kamarnya dari rumah pohon, dokter privat datang ke kamarnya, pembantu menyuplai makan siang dan malam selama beberapa hari ke kamarnya.

Ia menitipkan pesan yang diantar oleh pembantu kekamarku agar aku menemuinya dikamarnya tapi aku tidak datang karena aku masih merasa marah padanya karena membuat ayahku menampar pipiku, walaupun sebenarnya aku merasa sangat rindu oleh kehadiran dan senyum cerianya.

Seminggu kemudian aku melihat dirinya ditaman, ia memakai kaos serta celana pendek dengan topi bundar yang besar, ia dengan riang bersama para tukang kebun memotong beberapa tangkai bunga mawar dan dikumpulkannya menjadi satu, setelah cukup banyak ia membawanya ke belakang taman lalu dimasukkannya ke keranjang sepedanya, lalu ia mendorong sepedanya keluar taman.

"Leo, Hiro mau kemana?" tanyaku pada tukang kebun.

"Ke tempat ayahnya" jawab sang tukang kebun membalasku, aku yang semula ingin menyapanya merasa kecewa karena ia pergi, saat aku hendak kembali ke kamar kulihat ayahku sudah berdiri disana, ia melihatku dan menyuruhku duduk disampingnya, aku masih membencinya.

"Maafkan appamu" katanya setelah semingguan ini ia baru meminta maaf padaku, aku tidak menyalahkannya karena ia sibuk dengan urusan kantornya dan baru hari ini ia meluangkan waktu banyak untukku.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah melupakan hal tersebut" kataku padanya

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan hiro" katanya lagi yang membuatku semakin membencinya

"Jika kau tahu alasan kenapa aku sangat marah terhadapmu, kau pasti dapat memaafkan appamu" ujarnya, aku menatap kearahnya bingung lalu cerita sedih itupun meluncur dari bibirnya.

.

Aku langsung mengayuh sepedaku dengan cepat mengikuti peta yang digambar oleh ayahku, beberapa puluh meter terletak di sebelah utara dari rumah kami ada pemakaman keluarga, disana aku melihat sepeda hiro. Aku memarkir sepedaku disebelah sepeda miliknya lalu berjalan kearahnya, disana ada hiro sedang tertidur di makam ayahnya sambil mengelus-elus pasir diatas makam tersebut, lalu sekelebat perkataan ayahku kembali terngiang ditelingaku

"Seminggu sekali Hiro akan mengirimkan bunga untuk ayahnya, dia sangat menyenangi makam ayahnya karena ia menunggunya"

"Menunggunya untuk apa?" tanyaku tidak mengerti

"Menunggu saat ia akan berkumpul bersama ayahnya" balas ayahku

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku semakin bingung

"Hiro…ia tahu ia berbeda dengan kalian, ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa sekolah dan melanjutkan kuliah seperti kalian, oleh karena itu ia menghabiskan waktu dirumah dengan sangat ceria, ia tidak ingin kami khawatir olehnya, walaupun kami tahu ia sangat tersiksa tapi ia tetap akan menunjukkan senyumnya pada kami"perkataannya semakin membuatku bingung

"Apa maksudmu, katakan yang jelas!"

Ayahku sedikit membuang muka, dengan intonasi yang berat ia menerangkan padaku

"Taman bunga itu adalah hadiah Taguchi-san untuk hiro, katanya ia melihat hiro seperti mawar-mawar yang bermekaran di taman" ujar ayahku dengan sedikit sedih lalu ia melanjutkan

"Sejak bayi Hiro punya kelainan"

Aku menyipitkan mataku

"Ia punya penyakit, kanker di otaknya, kata dokter kemungkinan besar penyakitnya tidak bisa hilang"

"I..ia akan mati?" aku mulai ketakutan dengan kata-katanya, jauh dilubuk hatiku ada rasa penyesalan yang sangat dalam atas adikku

Ayahku sedikit mengangguk

"Oleh karena itu kenapa aku memukulmu waktu itu, anak itu tidak boleh terkena air hujan, ia akan jatuh sakit dan kami takut ia akan meninggal seketika jika tubuhnya sudah kesakitan"

Kata-katanya bagai petir yang mengenai tubuhku, aku tidak tahu akan berkata apa, kini aku baru tahu kenapa appa sangat marah padaku, kenapa hiro diperlakukan berbeda denganku bahkan dengan jun sekalipun, ia tidak pergi sekolah dan ia mendapat perhatian yang luar biasa besar dari keluarganya, walaupun ia mengacau ia tidak akan dimarahi karena mereka tahu Hiro tidak akan punya waktu lama untuk bersenang-senang di dunia ini seperti kami.

_**Seketika tubuhku lemas, aku sendiri seakan divonis jika aku akan mati bersamanya**_

.

Aku meraih tangan berkulit putih itu ke pelukanku, tubuhnya yang ramping sangat rapuh, aku bisa mematahkannya dengan mudah

"Aniki" serunya padaku kaget

"Ayo kita pulang" kataku, aku tidak sanggup untuk melihatnya karena aku ingin sekali menangis di hadapan makam ayahnya

"Gomenne aniki, atashi no sei de…" (maaf ya kak…gara-gara aku…)

"Tidak, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu…maafkan aku" kataku berulang-ulang, ia lalu meraih pundakku lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke punggungku, ia memelukku dengan erat.

_**Siang itu aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mengejarnya sampai sini, aku tidak tahu mengapa tuhan mempertemukan kami dalam kondisi menyakitkan seperti ini. Apakah mungkin ini takdir?**_

OoO

_**Notes: setting cerita dijepang dengan keluarga jepang, kenapa?karena Jaejoong mirip orang jepang dan namanya author ganti jadi hiro ok. Junnosuke Taguchi (member kattun) yang mirip ma changmin.**_

_**Sorry kalo alurnya kecepetan, author pengen lebih detail, cuman tar lama beresnya, jadinya kaya gini aja, sebelum ada kata finish/end ni ff akan terus bersambung.**_


End file.
